


Always Alright

by inevermetaphorididntlike



Series: After it all (Rental Love Universe one-shots) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff, Hair Pulling Kink, Hockey, Praise Kink, Rental Love Universe, Shower Sex, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Waverly Earp is a slut for validation, tribing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetaphorididntlike/pseuds/inevermetaphorididntlike
Summary: Nicole brings Waverly back home to Rocky Valley for her five year reunion and a charity hockey game. A bet is made while tempers flare on the ice.A one-shot in the Rental Love Universe





	Always Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks,
> 
> Here is the first one-shot from the Rental Love Universe. I hope you all like it. A big shout out to the best Beta alive @Luckiegambino. I couldn't do this without her. Please leave kudos, comments, or come yell at me on Tumblr @sohaughtinhere.

**Hilton Garden Hotel  
** **Rocky Valley, Alberta  
** **Friday, April 12th **

She hated to see Nicole like this. In their four months together, Waverly had quickly learned all of the redhead’s nervous ticks and rituals. They were habitual, almost mundane. Now, with Nicole muttering under her breath and smoothing her hands over the non-existent wrinkles on her shirt for the third time, Waverly knew she needed to intervene. Nicole’s auburn brows were furrowed together and her fingertips shook as they struggled to flatten the invisible creases. 

“Love,” Waverly said, walking up behind Nicole. Her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s strong middle as she pressed a kiss against Nicole’s shoulder. In the hotel mirror her eyes caught the reflection of brown ones filled with anxious worry that threatened to spill over. Shattering like glass on a tile floor, her heart broke for Nicole. “You look incredible, Nic.” Waverly’s voice was sure and certain as she nuzzled her nose against the back of Nicole’s black blazer. She felt Nicole relax against her body as the redhead’s hands found her own. Their fingers laced together and Nicole’s reflection offered her a weak smile. “Hey,” Waverly whispered and gently squeezed the hands in hers. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Nicole sighed and pulled away from Waverly. Hazel eyes trailed after her as she dramatically flopped on the uncomfortable hotel bed, the mattress groaning at the new weight. “I hate that I have to give a fucking speech to a room full of people I don’t even like,” Nicole whined and shook her head like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum. Waverly walked over to the bed and settled next to her girlfriend.

“I know, baby,” Waverly said in a soothing tone. She leaned over Nicole’s body and carressed her cheek, rubbing gentle circles over her sharp cheekbones. “But think of all the fun you are going to have playing in the hockey game tomorrow,” Waverly smiled cheerfully and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips. The redhead exhaled a low grunt in response. Her hands found purchase on Waverly’s dress clad hips pulling the smaller woman on top of her. Waverly chuckled and followed Nicole’s lead, straddling her girlfriend’s waist. “And I can’t wait to see you be so sexy on the ice,” Waverly husked out and smirked when strong hands found her tan, bare thighs under her grey dress. 

“Maybe if I had a little motivation…” Nicole said with a cheeky tone and a wicked grin. Waverly rolled her eyes at the redhead’s antics, leaning down and connecting their lips. It made her heart pound like a bass drum deep in her chest. She wondered how Nicole could still have this effect on her after all these months. Relaxing into Nicole’s touch, Waverly felt Nicole’s hands slide further up her thighs, biting into the sensitive skin of her legs, as she moaned into Nicole’s mouth.

Waverly ran her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip slowly, smirking against her girlfriend’s mouth as she was granted passage. Their tongues moved together in a metered dance, gliding to a fictional rhythm as one. The hands that were once on her thighs snaked around to her ass, squeezing the doughy flesh they found there. “Nic,” Waverly whimpered as she pulled away from the kiss. Her breathing was coming out in quick puffs and when she locked eyes with Nicole’s, she noted how dark the redhead’s irises had grown. “We’re going to be late,” Waverly warned, pecking Nicole’s lips quickly before dismounting from her lap. The redhead let out a loud groan as Waverly offered Nicole her hand. 

“Tease,” Nicole grumbled but graciously took her girlfriend’s hand. Waverly rolled her eyes at the pouting woman, helping her rise to a seated position. She planted a kiss on the top of Nicole’s forehead as she stared adoringly at her beautiful girlfriend. 

“How about, for every goal you score tomorrow… I’ll give you an orgasm,” Waverly offered with a sly grin and a cocked eyebrow. She watched the gears begin to turn in Nicole’s head and it didn’t take long for the older woman to spring off of the bed. 

“I like the sound of that,” Nicole nodded, kissing Waverly’s cheek. It was a little action, but one that still set loose a thousand butterflies in her stomach. Waverly walked over to the mirror and carded her fingers through wavy, chestnut locks. The sudden feeling of strong arms around her waist, encased Waverly in a sense of security. It was followed by Nicole’s chin on her shoulder. She fully relaxed into the embrace, allowing herself to swim in pools of deep brown as Nicole’s eyes caught her own in the mirror. “I plan on scoring a lot… Think you can last all night, babe?” Nicole teased her, bringing her lips to Waverly’s neck. Each hot open-mouthed kiss stamped on her skin sent a shiver up her spine and Waverly couldn’t help but roll her head back at the sensation. 

“Oh, you know I can,” Waverly said in a low breathy tone, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend. Waverly caught Nicole’s lips in a brief kiss before turning in her arms. She rested her arms on her girlfriend’s shoulders, fingertips toying with the short ends of her auburn locks. “You look great by the way. Those suspenders” Waverly smirked, dropping her hands to the accessory, pulling back the elastic material,letting them go with a satisfying snap. 

“Ow,” Nicole whined, rubbing the spot where the suspenders had snapped against her skin.

“Are a nice touch, baby,” Waverly finished with a wink, rising on her toes to place a fleeting kiss on Nicole’s lips. She loved this - the playfully gentle ebb and flow they so easily fell into. Nicole shrugged her shoulders, laying a sweet kiss on Waverly’s forehead. 

Nicole sighed, “Alright, lets go get this over with.” Waverly offered her a small smile, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear. They grabbed their belongings, walking out of their hotel room with their fingers laced together. They made their way to the elevator in a comfortable silence. Waverly couldn’t help but be enamored by her girl. Nicole radiated a powerful energy in her stylish outfit. She wore a black blazer that hugged her curves over a sharp, white button-up, with suspenders to holdup her dark-wash skinny jeans which were cuffed at their ends. Her feet were clad in black Chukka boots. Nicole looked like sex and all Waverly wanted to do was push her up against the wall of the elevator as soon as they were alone. She waited though - she had bigger plans. 

“You’re going to do great, Nic. There is a reason they asked you to get everyone hyped up for the game,” Waverly assured her and squeezed Nicole’s hand. “Think of it as practice for the courtroom.” Nicole let out a soft laugh, settling next to Waverly. Once the doors opened, Nicole led Waverly down to the banquet hall. She could sense Nicole getting anxious again, so she ran her thumb over the redhead’s knuckles in an attempt to calm her. 

“Thanks, baby,” Nicole said with a smile, letting go of Waverly’s hand to open the door. The room was simply decorated. There were a few balloons scattered about in Rocky Valley High’s signature colors of red and blue, with little lights strung around the perimeter. “God, it looks uglier than it did for prom.” Waverly laughed at the statement. An image of a young, broody teenage Nicole flashed in her mind. The thought of Nicole awkwardly dancing in a stiff dress made her giggle. “What?” Nicole asked. Waverly just shook her head before squeezing Nicole’s hand. 

“Nothing,” the brunette said, bringing Nicole’s hand up to her lips. She kissed her palm and smiled. Nicole gave a curt nod but a small grin played at her lips. The redhead led Waverly over to a table where a group of her former teammates had gathered. This was the part where Waverly began to feel her stomach churn and her heartbeat pound hard. She wanted Nicole’s teammates to like her. She wanted to impress them, but now, standing just a few feet away, Waverly could feel her hands begin to shake like a leaf during a storm. “They’ll love you,” Nicole whispered in her ear, taking the final few steps towards the table. 

“Nicole!” a blonde woman greeted her as she stood up. Waverly watched a wide grin spread across her girlfriend’s lips as Nicole wrapped the woman in a crushing hug - or at least it looked that way from the grimace on the blonde’s face. 

“Eliza, it’s been way too long,” Nicole said happily, releasing her hold on the blonde. Eliza smiled and nodded before diverting her eyes towards Waverly. Nicole picked up on the action and turned to Waverly with that same smile still gracing her lips. “Eliza this is Waverly, Waverly this is Eliza.”

Waverly took Eliza’s outstretched hand, shaking it and saying, “Pleasure meet you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you. It seems that Nicole is very fond of you,” Eliza smirked as Waverly pulled her hand back to coyly brush a loose curl out of her face. She stole a glance at Nicole, smiling as her girlfriend’s face turned as red as her hair. 

“Hmm, is that so?” Waverly asked as Nicole shifted uncomfortably next to her. The brunette winked at Nicole and couldn’t help but feel a lightness inside when her girlfriend replied with an eye roll. 

“Anyway…” Nicole said as she rubbed the back of her neck - another nervous habit Waverly had noticed from her. “Eliza, how’s California been?” 

The blonde grinned and said, “It’s been amazing. We’re currently working on dismantling a potential international drug ring but…” her voice got low, “keep that on the DL.” Nicole laughed, nodding her head while Waverly just looked on with confusion. 

“Eliza works for the FBI in their San Francisco field office,” Nicole explained to Waverly and her mouth moved into an “oh” as realization set in. 

“It’s not as fancy as it seems,” Eliza said with a shrug as Waverly continued to eye her in amazement. A tall man with broad shoulders joined the group, coming up behind Eliza and holding out his hand for Nicole to shake. 

“I’m Ramone Quinn, Eliza’s boyfriend, but you can call me Quinn,” he introduced himself as Nicole smiled, shaking his hand. 

“Nicole Haught - this is my girlfriend, Waverly Earp.” Nicole pointed to the brunette as Waverly smiled at the man. He shook her hand as well while Eliza wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Waverly was always worried about peoples’ reactions towards her and Nicole dating. It was still new to her, but Eliza and Quinn’s warm welcome gave Waverly hope.

He smiled genuinely, saying, “Pleasure to meet you both.” 

“Should we sit?” Nicole asked with a gentle smile, gesturing to the table where more of her former teammates were seated. As they joined the rest of the team, Nicole pulled out Waverly’s chair for her, reminding the brunette again of all of the little things she loved about her girlfriend. 

“Red!” a woman with dark skin and curly black hair greeted Nicole. Waverly watched the way Nicole’s face lit up in happiness. Waverly’s chest filled with joy. She knew that Nicole’s formative years were full of turmoil thanks to her negligent parents. Seeing the lasting friendships and support of people outside of Nicole’s family was a huge relief. 

“Kate!” Nicole smiled as Waverly placed her hand on the redhead’s thigh under the table. “This is my girlfriend, Waverly. Waverly this is our rightwing, Kate,” Nicole introduced them as Waverly offered her right hand for a shake. 

“Nice to meet you, Waverly,” Kate said, shaking her hand. 

“Likewise,” Waverly said cheerfully while letting go of Kate’s hand. Nicole smiled as Waverly winked back, causing the redhead to let out a low, airy chuckle while shaking her head. “So, Kate are you still living in the area?”

Kate shook her head and said, “Nope. As soon as I could, I got out of here like most of our teammates. Montreal has been good to me and my French has definitely improved.” Waverly smiled knowingly at her while rubbing the toned muscles of Nicole’s thigh under the table. “Where are you from, Waverly?”

“Oh,” Waverly said in surprise, sitting up a little taller. She felt Nicole’s hand rest against her own on the redhead’s thigh and she was thankful for the calming touch. “I’m from Purgatory… It’s a small town about three hours away from Calgary. Not that exciting.”

“Hey, if it made the girl that Red is head over heels for, then I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Kate said, winking at her teammate. Waverly felt her cheeks flush as she laced her fingers with Nicole’s under the table. Nicole glared at Kate, but the woman just blew a kiss back in return. It was nice to see old friends slip back into familiar roles. 

A woman with strawberry blonde hair appeared, holding hands with a petite raven-haired woman, greeting the group “Hey everyone!” They sat down at the table and introduced themselves. “I’m Hetty, this is my girlfriend Poppy.” The smaller woman shyly waved to everyone as Hetty wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hetty, good to see you, kid,” Nicole greeted her old friend before turning to look at Waverly. Before her girlfriend could speak, Waverly had already stretched out her hand towards Hetty.

“I’m Waverly - Nicole’s girlfriend,” she took Hetty’s hand for a polite shake. 

After introductions, conversation began to flow freely amongst the group while Waverly kept her hand on Nicole’s thigh the entire time. She drew nonsensical patterns against Nicole’s jeans as the redhead and Eliza retold stories from their high school days. Nicole would occasionally catch her fingers under the table, their fingertips dancing together in a secret ballet. It eased the nerves that bubbled in Waverly’s stomach. She wanted so badly for Nicole’s friends to like her and approve of their relationship. 

“Good evening everyone!” presumably the class president, dressed in a dark grey suit, spoke into a microphone at the front of the room. “Welcome to the reunion of Rocky Valley High’s graduating class of 2014!” The crowd cheered in response, a smattering of excited clamor echoing in the room. “I’m so excited to be back here with all of you. It’s been five long years and I can’t wait to catch up with everyone.” Eliza and Kate rolled their eyes at the man, clearly unamused. “And speaking of five years… it’s been five years since our girls’ hockey team won the province championship against Long River!” 

“Hell yeah!” Hetty cried out and the room replied with loud applause.

“Here to talk a little bit about tomorrow’s big charity rematch game is captain, Nicole Haught!” he introduced Nicole. Waverly clapped wildly as the redhead stood up. She could sense the nervous energy radiating off of Nicole. It was so subtle, only she would notice the slight shake of Nicole’s hands or the way her eyebrows furrowed together just slightly. Nicole smoothed out her oxford shirt and walked over to the stage, Waverly’s eyes never leaving the redhead. Nicole climbed the stairs and looked out at the room - there it was, Waverly thought - the eyebrows. Her eyes caught Waverly’s and she smiled at her girlfriend. Waverly gave her a soft reassuring nod, smiling back, hoping Nicole understood it meant, “I’ve got you.”

Clearing her throat, she began, “How are we doing tonight?” Nicole heard a few energetic cheers as she smiled out at the crowd. “I hope to see all of your eager faces in the stands tomorrow when we take on our rivals, Long River!” Nicole cheered into the microphone, the room echoing her enthusiasm. “We can’t wait to make you proud on that ice tomorrow! Now, who’s with me?” she said with excitement and the alumni began to buzz with energy. “Grizzlies!” she chanted and the group repeated the rally cry. It went on for five exchanges before Nicole finished her pep talk with a grin and a fistpump. Waverly felt her love grow for Nicole throughout the whole ordeal. A fire was spreading through her stomach as she watched her girlfriend saunter over to the table dripping swagger and confidence. 

As Nicole sat down, Waverly leaned in to whisper, “Just watching you up there turned me on… I can’t wait to watch you play tomorrow.” Feeling Nicole shutter next to her, Waverly pressed a quick kiss to her blushing cheek. The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Spirits were high and the conversations were light. Waverly loved hearing about Nicole’s teenage antics and her wild side. It was late by the time they got back to the hotel room and they were exhausted. With the big game tomorrow, there was no time for fooling around, much to Waverly’s chagrin. They put on their pajamas, did their night time routines, and crawled into bed. Like magnets, they automatically gravitated towards one another in the king sized bed. 

“Love you, baby,” Nicole murmured as she kissed Waverly’s shoulder. Relaxing into the touch, Waverly blindly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her girlfriend’s arm over her body, feeling a sense of safety at the added weight to her middle. 

“Love you too,” Waverly echoed, humming at the softness of Nicole’s fingertips as they drew patterns on her stomach. The sound of Nicole’s steady breathing and her gentle touch lulled Waverly into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

**Herman Ice Arena  
** **Rocky Valley, Alberta  
** **Saturday, April 13th **

The stands were buzzing as the third period began. Waverly was dressed head to toe in red, white, and blue - the colors of Rocky Valley High. She was wearing Nicole’s old hockey sweatshirt and had the number 17 painted on her cheek. It was a close game, tied two to two, and Nicole was one goal away from getting a hat trick. Waverly loved the way her girlfriend moved on the ice. She was powerful yet graceful, swift yet strong. Nicole was a sight to see. 

“Think your girl is going to get a hat trick?” Quinn asked from his spot next to Waverly. She chuckled and nodded her head as he smirked, holding out his fist for a bump, which she gladly gave. It was nice to have someone to watch the game with - even if Quinn was a stranger. “Go Eliza!” he yelled abruptly, making Waverly jump. Eliza was on a break away when out of nowhere a Long River player illegally checked her into the boards causing her to collapse onto the ice. Waverly felt Quinn stiffen next to her as she reached up to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Nicole skated over to the Long River player, slamming her into the boards causing the player’s back to hit the plexiglass with a hard thud. Things were escalating quickly as Nicole landed a punch to the player’s chest while the Long River player was trying to pull on Nicole’s head. Waverly felt anger bubble in her stomach while watching the exchange. How dare she touch, Nicole? Her anger began to subside once Eliza was back on her feet and the referees had squashed the skirmish. 

“Eliza’s up,” Waverly said in a soft tone, feeling Quinn relax beside her. Waverly couldn’t hear the words coming out of Nicole’s mouth but she could only imagine that they were a string of colorful curses. She watched as her girlfriend skated away from the Long River player and over to Eliza, giving her a pat on the back. It was a cute interaction that made Waverly smile fondly. After a few whistles and a Long River player being sent to the penalty box, the game resumed. 

Waverly watched as Nicole stole the puck from a rival player and passed it to Kate. The Rocky Valley crowd began to cheer loudly and Waverly couldn’t stop the feeling of desire that ran through her. Something about the way Nicole commanded the ice was raw and sexy. Kate passed the puck quickly to Eliza while Nicole moved into position next to the goalie box, ready to receive her teammate’s pass. Waverly’s heart began to race as the crowd vibrated with an excited energy. Eliza passed the puck to Nicole, splitting two defenders in the process. With perfect timing and aim, Nicole guided the puck between the goalie’s legs and into the back of the net. 

“Go Nic!” Waverly hollered and high fived Quinn. On the ice, Nicole’s teammates engulfed her in a group hug. Once she parted from the group she pointed up at Waverly in the stands and blew her a kiss. Waverly felt her cheeks flush and slightly ducked her head. It amazed her how Nicole could still reduce her to a blushing fool after months of dating. Her heart was thumping hard and she felt a jolt of arousal shoot between her legs at the realization. Nicole got a hat trick. She looked up at the scoreboard. She groaned softly when she saw that there was still ten minutes left on the board. Waverly knew each second would feel like an eternity. 

When the final whistle blew, the Rocky Valley crowd cheered in victory. Waverly and Quinn hugged in a tight, celebratory, embrace. Nicole and her teammates celebrated on the ice, tossing their helmets off and linking together in a massive circle. Her line of sight never left Nicole as the team high fived and the crowd began to disperse. 

“Let’s go wait for our girls by the locker rooms,” Quinn said with a wink as Waverly nodded in response. They shared an easy conversation as they waited for the hockey players. Despite the pleasantness of the exchange, Waverly felt her stomach knot in nervousness. She was anxious to see Nicole for a medley of reasons - the strongest being the slight throbbing between her legs. When the door to the locker room finally swung open and a mane of damp redhead hair appeared, Waverly couldn’t stop the slight squeal that left her lips. 

She took off running and called out to her girlfriend, “Nic!” Nicole dropped her hockey bag just in time to catch Waverly in her arms. Waverly’s strong legs wrapped around her girlfriend’s middle and her arms circled around Nicole’s neck. 

“Hey, love,” Nicole greeted her, as her strong hands gripped the back of Waverly’s legging covered thighs. Waverly beamed at her girlfriend before leaning down to capture Nicole’s lips in a soft kiss. It was gentle and sweet. Waverly allowed herself to get lost in the moment before Nicole placed her back on the ground. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Waverly smiled, nuzzling their noses together. Nicole chuckled softly and shook her head. She pressed a gentle kiss to Waverly’s cheek. The brunette filled with love from the small gesture. It was always the little things that made Waverly cherish their relationship. 

With a smirk, Nicole said, “Hmm, I just think you’re happy about all those goals…” Waverly bit her lip and toyed with the ends of Nicole’s auburn strands. She felt her girlfriend’s hands dip to her ass. It was followed by a squeeze that made Waverly grind her hips into Nicole. 

“Baby… We’re in public,” Waverly warned, giving Nicole a pointed look. Nicole huffed and rolled her eyes as she moved her hands from Waverly’s ass, back to her hips. The hockey player placed a fleeting kiss on Waverly’s lips before pulling away to grab her hockey bag. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel and cash in on that promise you owe me,” Nicole said with a smug grin. Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and turned on her heels, exaggerating the swing in her hips. Behind her, Waverly heard Nicole let out a low groan and she couldn’t help the devilish grin that spread along her lips. 

* * *

**Hilton Garden Hotel  
** **Rocky Valley, Alberta  
** **Saturday, April 13th**

Waverly slipped the “do not disturb” sign on the door handle of their hotel room. Once the door was closed and locked, she turned to find Nicole placing her hockey bag in the closet. It was probably the safest bet - even though her girlfriend was sexy as hell - her hockey bag smelt like death. Waverly’s eyes scanned over the redhead. Nicole was wearing a tank top that showed off her muscular arms and a pair of grey sweatpants. 

“Hey, sexy,” Waverly said with a wide grin, wasting no time pulling the sweatshirt off of her own body. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. The look on Nicole’s face when her eyes flickered over her bare chest sent a deep wave of want through Waverly’s core. 

With a low moan, Nicole said, “Baby… I should shower first.” Waverly shook her head and walked over to Nicole. She gripped the material of the tank top and pulled Nicole into her body. Waverly walked backwards towards the bathroom, nipping at Nicole’s chin. 

“Let’s shower together…” Waverly whispered as she pulled Nicole into the hotel bathroom. It was all sleek, white marble, and glass. Nicole’s eyes darkened into a deep shade of brown, heavy and full of desire. Waverly brought her lips closer to the redhead’s, stopping just within a centimeter of them and whispered, “Unless you want to shower alone.”

Nicole brought her hands to the hem of Waverly’s leggings and said, “You’re pretty dirty too, baby. I think you need a shower too.” Waverly snorted and rolled her eyes at the attempt at sexy talk. She pulled the tank top off of Nicole and tossed it aside. 

“Fuck,” she said softly at the sight of Nicole’s defined stomach, slightly glistening with sweat. No matter how many times Waverly had seen the beauty before her, it still aroused her. “How are you so sexy?” Waverly mused, running her hand up Nicole’s toned abs. 

“Sit ups?” Nicole answered with a shrug. Waverly felt goosebumps explode along her skin when Nicole’s fingers began to trace her bare back while pressing kisses along her jawline. The sensation made Waverly push her hips into her girlfriend, seeking friction. 

With a low hum, Waverly said, “Baby, touch me.” It was a desperate whine that made Nicole chuckle. Waverly turned her head to catch Nicole’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and passionate - filled with love and desire. When she felt Nicole’s tongue sweep along her bottom her lip she couldn’t help but to part her own as she accepted the slick muscle. With a low moan, she tangled her hands in Nicole’s hair, giving a soft tug at the strands as their tongues coiled together in a slow rhythm. 

“Fuck,” Nicole cursed, pulling away from the kiss. Their eyes locked as Waverly dropped her hands to Nicole’s bra. She unclasped the article, removing it with practiced ease. “Off. Now,” Nicole demanded in a gruff tone, tugging at the hem of Waverly’s leggings. Waverly nodded, pulling down her pants and underwear in one swift motion. As she stood there, bare and exposed to Nicole, she watched her girlfriend shed her final layers of clothing. Waverly’s eyes gazed over the contours of Nicole’s body, biting her lip when their eyes made contact once again. 

“Let’s get wet, baby,” Waverly said in a playful tone, wiggling her ass in front of Nicole. Walking over to the shower, she turned the water on. As she did so, she felt Nicole’s front press against her back. The heat from her girlfriend’s skin made her hum in appreciation and she reached a hand behind her, gripping the back of Nicole’s head. “I love you,” Waverly said, massaging her girlfriend’s scalp. Nicole peppered kisses along Waverly’s shoulders. Once the water was warm enough Waverly stepped in, holding out her hand for Nicole to take as the taller woman entered the shower. 

“I love you too,” Nicole echoed from under the spray of warm water. Her hair was instantly painted a shade of dark mahogany as droplets of water caught in the groove of her upper lip. Waverly couldn’t help herself. She surged forward and met Nicole under the water. Their lips and bodies pressed together, heated passion building between them. Waverly ran her nails down Nicole’s back as her girlfriend roughly kneaded her taut ass. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Waverly admitted, “Watching you play made me so wet.” Nicole let out a whimper that made Waverly smirk. She loved this. The power she held. “And then when that Long River bitch started to put her hands on you… I got so mad.” Waverly could barely recognize her own voice. It was possessive and protective - but by the way Nicole pushed her back into the shower wall - she knew her girlfriend loved it. “Mmm, you’re so fucking sexy, Nic,” Waverly moaned right before Nicole connected their lips again. It was sloppy and heated. All teeth and tongue. When Nicole pulled away Waverly noticed the glimmer in her eyes. “Touch,” Waverly instructed and grabbed Nicole’s right hand. She brought it between her legs, spreading them, giving Nicole more room too feel how aroused she was. 

“Fucking Christ, Waves,” Nicole moaned as her fingers parted soaked folds. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s broad shoulders as deft fingers explored her slick core. “Who is this for, hmm?”

“Just you, baby… always you,” Waverly panted, rocking her hips slightly. Nicole let out a low growl and pulled her hand away from where Waverly needed it the most. “Nicole,” she whined, pouting at the loss of contact. 

“Turn around.” Nicole demanded with a smug grin. A loud moan escaped Waverly’s throat before she could swallow it down, but she did as she was told. Waverly put her hands against tiled wall of the shower, pushing her ass out towards Nicole. The cool touch of the tiles under her fingers was a sharp contrast to the steam rising from the hot water. “Such a good girl, baby,” Nicole praised, spurring on Waverly’s arousal. Rough hands kneaded into the flesh of her ass and Waverly pushed into the touch. She needed more.

“Baby… please,” Waverly begged. She needed more now. Nicole pressed the front of her body against Waverly’s back, slipping one hand between them. Her other tangled in chestnut locks, pulling Waverly’s head to the side for better access to her neck. Only Nicole could have her like this. She would never trust another. 

Between kisses to Waverly’s pulse point, Nicole husked, “Tell me what you want.” The command sent a jolt of need through Waverly’s entire body. She was desperate to feel Nicole take her.

“Baby, please fuck me,” Waverly pleaded, rocking into the hand that was cupping her soaking cunt. It had been resting there idly, taunting, not doing enough to relieve Waverly’s ache. Nicole let out an airy laugh from behind her.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Nicole said before biting into the sensitive skin of Waverly’s neck. At the same time, two fingers plunged into her wet cunt, and Waverly swore she saw stars. 

“Oh my god, Nic!” she cried, rolling her hips further back onto her girlfriend’s fingers. The hand that was tangled in her hair dropped to her hip. Nicole squeezed the flesh there as she began to thrust her fingers into Waverly core. Waverly hated doggy style with Champ. It made her feel even more disconnected during sex. But with Nicole? It was a thrill she would never tire of. 

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly’s shoulder. With her lips still gracing tan skin she said, “You like being fucked like this, don’t you, pretty girl?” The dirty talk only spurred Waverly on further. She rocked back into Nicole’s fingers harder and faster.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good,” Waverly moaned. Every stroke from Nicole was deeper than the last. She could feel her orgasm building as talented fingers curled into _ that _ spot deep inside of her. “Nic, I’m close…” Waverly warned as nails dragged down her back. The sound of water hitting the shower floor couldn’t drown out the sinister sound of moans and skin smacking together. Waverly loved it. 

“Then come, Waves. Come for me,” Nicole said then sucked the skin of Waverly’s shoulder into her mouth. That action coupled with a hard thrust of Nicole’s fingers sent her toppling over the edge. Waverly felt her legs give out as she came around her girlfriend’s fingers, her cunt squeezing them tightly in pleasure. A strong arm wrapped around her middle, preventing her from falling, as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Nicole!” she cried. Every cell in her body had been set ablaze for a brief moment. Waverly’s body fell slack once the wave of her climax was washed away. She groaned at the loss, pouting when Nicole pulled her fingers out of her drenched core. Her pout was replaced with a smile when Nicole wrapped both arms around her middle. After finding her footing again she turned around to face her girlfriend. “I thought I was supposed to be giving you the orgasms?”

Nicole laughed and shook her head, “We agreed to split them remember?” Waverly smiled at her for a moment, taking in the redhead’s beauty before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“I remember now,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s mouth. “Now let’s get clean!” She lightly tapped her girlfriend’s ass and Nicole giggled. They took turns shampooing each other’s hair and lathering one another’s bodies. Nicole only got distracted by Waverly’s breast twice - a miracle it wasn’t more. Once they were clean and soap free they took their time drying off. 

Nicole looked over her shoulder and smiled at Waverly. “I love you.” It was a little gesture that made Waverly’s heart gallop like a race horse every time. She pressed a kiss to the middle of Nicole’s back then hung up her towel. 

“I love you too… all done!” Waverly smiled. Nicole turned around and without a word, she hoisted Waverly over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Nicole Rayleigh Haught put me down!” Waverly demanded as she landed a soft, gentle tap to Nicole’s back. With a chuckle Nicole tossed Waverly onto the bed, making the smaller woman huff. “I swear you are a cave woman sometimes,” Waverly said, shaking her head. Nicole simply shrugged before pouncing on the bed. 

“You like it,” she smirked, kissing Waverly’s shin. Her eyes fluttered at the soft touch. Nicole’s lips traveled north, nipping at the ticklish skin of Waverly’s knee with her teeth. 

“Nic!” Waverly squealed, squirming, trying to pull her leg away. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s leg, pinning it in place as she teased the sensitive skin. “Baby,” Waverly whined, still wiggling as Nicole ran her tongue along the inside of her thigh. Without warning, Waverly gripped Nicole’s hair and pulled her up by the strands.

“Fuck,” Nicole hissed. Waverly smirked at her girlfriend, knowing how such actions had an effect on Nicole. Waverly pulled Nicole in for a fiery kiss. She caught Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled the flesh back until it snapped free. 

“Did you seriously think I was going to let you have all the fun?” Waverly asked against Nicole’s lips. Before allowing her girlfriend the opportunity to respond, she flipped them over in a singular, fluid motion. Nicole landed on her back with a huff and stared up at the brunette with wide eyes.

“I suppose not…” Nicole mumbled as Waverly settled on top of her. Nestling perfectly into the space between Nicole’s legs, she leaned forward. “Baby,” Nicole moaned as Waverly rested on her forearms. The position was one of Waverly’s favorites, allowing for a sense of intimacy that few other positions offered. Nicole wrapped her legs around Waverly’s middle, pulling her closer. In doing so, their dripping cunts pressed together as Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s, taking a moment to pull herself together.

“I love the way your clit feels against mine, baby. It’s one of my favorite feelings,” Waverly said, slowly grinding her hips down. The friction against her clit created ripples of pleasure. Beneath her, Nicole rolled her hips up into Waverly. Her arms were hooked around Waverly’s back, fingernails digging into her shoulder blade.

With a low, guttural moan, Nicole mewled, “Yes, baby. Fuck me.” Waverly branded Nicole’s neck with intense kisses as their bodies moved together. Their hips were in sync, every thrust sending Waverly closer to the edge. She planted a trail of kisses down to Nicole’s collarbone. As a new, quicker pace began, she clamped down on the ridge of the bone, staking her claim. “Waverly!” Nicole yelped, digging her nails into the brunette’s tan flesh leaving half-moon stamps that would mark her for a week. Waverly felt electrified as the sound of their flesh smacking and their cores grinding together filled the room.

With a satisfying pop, she released the imprisoned flesh between her teeth. “I love you, baby,” Waverly hummed between pants, kissing along Nicole’s jawline. As strong arms wrapped her in a tight embrace, Waverly could feel her climax inching closer.

“Waves… I’m gonna,” Nicole squeaked out before grasping the brunette’s hips. Waverly hissed at the redhead’s strong grip, tumbling over the edge with her girlfriend. Convulsing and vibrating as they came, both women held each other as their orgasms dissipated. Waverly sighed in content, feeling weightless for a brief moment before collapsing on top of Nicole. 

“Wow,” she murmured as she rolled off of Nicole’s body. Shifting slightly so that she could rest her head on Waverly’s chest, her fingertips tapped out her heart beat on the brunette’s stomach. It was all these little things. The small gestures. They constantly reminded Waverly of why she fell in love with Nicole in the first place. 

“I love you,” Nicole said, kissing the flat contours of Waverly’s stomach. She turned her head and smiled up at her adoring girlfriend. Waverly felt at peace as she ran her fingers through Nicole’s damp, auburn locks.

With a smile she said, “I love you too, Nic.” Nicole beamed at her, tailing kisses up the brunette’s stomach. She pecked lazy kisses on her lips. They were sweet and gentle - and just enough to make Waverly melt.

With a hum, Nicole pulled away and nudged Waverly’s nose with her own. “If I’m doing the math correct… that was three total,” Nicole said and kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose. Waverly giggled and nodded her head. She ran her thumb over Nicole’s cheekbone, dipping it along the faint scar on her left side. “But you’re a goddamn fool if you think I’m done with you, Waverly Earp!” Nicole shouted, mounting Waverly again.

They both fell into a fit of laughter. It was just another reminder to Waverly of all the things she loved about Nicole. Her goofiness. Her competitiveness. Her kindness. Her charm. All of it made Waverly weak at the knees. All of it made Waverly feel loved. All of it made her feel at home - because she knew - Nicole was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments or to yell at me on Tumblr @sohaughtinhere.


End file.
